Zutara Week 2010
by devilindistress
Summary: These are my one-shots for Zutara Week 2010. Enjoy! R&R Please! :
1. Day 1: Family

Day 1: Family

Sokka's POV

You know when you think about it, our group (or Team Avatar, as I'd like ot call it) is really dysfunctional. It's really weird how _very_ different people became the best of friends...No, wait. We're more than that. We became a family.

I mean, look at it. There's Aang, the goody-goody spiritual mumbo-jumbo boy...and of course he's the avatar. It was really hard for me to trust him but hey, give me a break. The world was at war that time. I admit, I didn't like him at first but I've really grown to love him as a younger brother over time. How could you not? He's always trying to help people out and he never hurts others unintentionally. He's even a vegetarian, for spirits' sake! I can't imagine living my life without meat...Anyway, I owe my life to that guy. He has literally saved my ass countless times and protected me and my sister from harm. I guess that's always been his nature. He was raised by monks, for crying out loud. I guess even if he never told us about his birth mom and stuff, I think he was really happy there. He had that guy...What was his name again? Oh yeah. Gyatso. It's good that Aang had a father figure to look up to even with all the pressure of being the Avatar. I have to admit though, his overall kindness and sort-of-know-it-all-ness kind of annoys me sometimes...just a teensy bit.

Then there's Suki, my oh-so-hot and awesome girlfriend (who _so _doesn't make me feel less masculine in any way at all...). I didn't like her at first. To me, she was all snotty and Little Miss I'm-A-Woman-And-I-Can-Kick-Your-Ass-Any-Day. I know, I know. I was such a sexist back then but she proved me wrong. I had to learn it the hard way. Do you have any idea how itchy that Kyoshi dress was? God, it was torture. Plus...sometimes, she scares me. Not because she threatened to kill me or anything like that...but because she does so many dangerous things and I'm just afraid I won't be there to protect her. I can't let that happen again...not after Yue. But, I was glad when she joined the group later on. That way, we had more people to help...plus I could keep my eye on her.

Then there's Toph. Now _she_ was a challenge. She was all like, "Ooh...I'm rich and strong and ungirly! I'm a total rebel! Kiss my ass!" at first but then we cracked that hard shell open and we found out she was a total softie. She was just a troubled kid. I get where she's coming from. Her parents raised her like a princess but treated her like she was this totally handicapped person who can't fend for herself. She's beyond far from that. She's also saved me and my sister a lot of times. I remember when Azula and her cronies were chasing us. If it wasn't for her, we probably would be rotting in a Fire Nation prison right now. But still, it felt nice knowing that we understood her...the real her. It really strengthened out bond with each other. Also, I think it helped her a lot because she found out she didn't need to wear that hard shell all the time and she can just be anyone she wants when she's around us. Still, learning how to open up didn't stop her from punching us...punching us really, really hard.

Oh wait. I almost forgot. I haven't talked about my sister yet! Wow, I'm such a jerk sometimes...Well, actually, there have been a lot of times where I was a real asshole to her. I remember that time I wouldn't even believe in her waterbending powers. Then, there was the time I singled her out of the tribe for being friends with Aang. Oh yeah, there was that time when we were in the Fire Nation and she became the Painted Lady and I was trying to convince her to just leave. I still feel really bad for all those things. I mean, I'm her big brother. I should be taking care of her and keeping her safe but lately, it's been the other way around. I know she can take care of herself but I worry sometimes. I just don't want her to have the same fate as our mother. If my dad and I lost her, I don't know what we would do. For me, it would be like losing my mother _again._ That's why I was really overprotective at first but soon, I learned to let go...

Now, here's someone interesting. Zuko...Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Actually, it's Fire Lord Zuko now. Anyway, I had a bad feeling about him ever since I first saw his cocky face on his ship that day back at the South Pole. I hated his guts back then. Who could blame me? He chased us all around the world. He kidnapped Aang countless times. He bribed my sister with our mother's necklace. He attacked Suki's village. He tried to take Aang's unconscious body while his spirit was in the Spirit World. Not to mention he sent Combustion Man after us... Okay, I could go on and on but it would be pointless. Anyway, I remember that day when we were at the Western Air Temple. Combustion Man was slowly destroying one of the buildings. We couldn't attack him without being shot by his "evil eye." Then, Zuko came. He actually saved us (I mean, my boomerang did _most _of the work, but still...). At that moment, my hate for him lessened a bit. As I've said before,how could you hate someone who saved your life? But I really started to accept him when we were at the Boiling Rock. He actually risked his life for me and my stupid (but successful)plan. He was even caught and yet, he didn't betray me. What's more, he actually convinced Mai to switch sides. That night, after we arrived back at the temple, I felt all my anger at him vanish and it was replaced with respect and brotherhood. I'm sure he felt the same joy I did when _all_ of us finally accepted him into the family...

It's just kind of strange that I'm doing it again right now. Here I am, standing behind Zuko as his best man while he waited at the altar for his bride. Then, my sister arrived with her arm interlocked with our father's. She was wearing a blue silk wedding dress (as she requested) with a thin white veil over her face. She had panda lilies in her hand and in her hair, which was in a fire nation-style updo but she kept her hair loopies. I've never seen her look happier or more beautiful than she does right now. She was smiling eagerly at her groom, Fire Lord Zuko, who was wearing Fire Lord garments and his crown.

My eyes roamed to the sides, where Toph, Aang, Suki and the rest of our friends sat. Toph was the flower girl. I know what you're thinking. I was surprised that she agreed too but my sister had her ways... Right now, she was wearing this formal green dress which she had been trying to crawl out of since she wore it and her hair was in an updo as well. I knew she was wearing pants underneath. She would never be caught dead in something as girly as that. Aang was one of Zuko's groomsmen. When he first found out about Zuko and Katara's relationship, he wouldn't even look at any of them. But I talked to him about it...I taught him how to let go, just like I did with Yue. It was good he wasn't as hard-headed as Toph... Suki was a bridesmaid, wearing a Fire Nation dress she bought in town. She looked _so _hot in red. My god I just want to- Oh wait, my dad just "sent off" my sister to Zuko. He had tears in his eyes. My dad? Crying? Now that quite a sight.

I saw Zuko take Katara's arm and help her up the stairs to the altar. I heard him whisper in her ear, telling her she looked beautiful. God, they're so sweet I could cry. Actually, I really am about to cry. God, not now, Sokka. Not now...You can do this...

I held back tears as the ceremony continued. When they said their vows, I looked around and saw almost everyone crying, even Aang. Of course, Toph proceeded to punch him in the arm. (By the way, did I mention how cute they would look as a couple?)

Anyway, the time came when they were about to wear the rings. Zuko turned to me and held out his hand. I stared at it blankly and was puzzled. What was he asking for?

"What?" I said, obviously clueless

"Dude...Don't play around..." he said, smiling at what he thought was a joke

"Dude, seriously, what are you asking for?"

"Umm...the rings?"

"Oh...right. The rings..." Okay, now I remember. I reached inside my pocket and tried to find them.

"Right..." I said nervously. "Give me a second."

"Oh, god. Don't tell me you forgot..." he said, slowly getting pissed.

I looked around nervously and saw that the crowd was starting to wonder about what was happening. I looked behind him and saw my sister glaring at me.

I was seriously scared. If Zuko didn't kill me, my sister would. Oh please let the rings be here...please please please please...Then, I finally gripped two cold metal rings and handed them to Zuko.

"Here!" I said, nervously laughing to hide my fear. "Got you scared there for a moment, didn't I?"

He continued glaring at me and I gulped. Then, his expression softened and he patted me on the back.

"Look who's talking..." he said, chuckling as he turned to face Katara again

The couple said their vows and made the whole crowd tear up again. I was still trying to stay strong and keep a straight face. Then, Zuko lifted my sister's veil and kissed her. Meh...I was used to that already. Then, he turned to the crowd and called everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I would like to formally introduce to you Katara, Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe, your new Fire Lady and of course, my beloved wife."

Everyone aww-ed at this. Who knew Hot Pants could be so cheesy?

They made their way down the aisle as people cheered them on and threw petals along their way. Everyone followed them soon so that the reception could begin...everyone except me, that is. I stayed at the altar staring at the door where my sister and Zuko left. It hasn't sunken into me yet that they were married and that my sister was no longer that little girl I used to play with. She was a grown woman who fell in love with someone who loved her back. She was going to have a family now...one of her own. That would mean she wouldn't be living with me and dad anymore. That would mean I would really have to let her go...

At that moment, the tears started falling down my cheeks. Before my vision blurred, I saw Suki rushing to me asking me if I was okay.

"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered. "J-Just fine..."

"Aww...Sokka, you're crying!" she said, pulling me towards the door

"Oh Suki! I can't take it!" I wailed into her shoulder. "My baby sister's growing up!"

I sobbed all the way to the reception hall.

Katara's POV

When Sokka arrived at the reception, he was bawling. I rushed over to Suki and asked her what's wrong. Of course, I had to have the "I'll always be your little sister" talk with Sokka. We both ended up crying after talking.

"Hey, Sokka...Why don't you go eat something?" I said. "It's my wedding! Eat, dance, have a cookie!"

"Well...I don't really feel like it. " he said, still moping

"Really? Even with all those stewed sea prunes?"

"Th-There are stewed sea prunes?"

"Uh-huh...We had them shipped right from home...Nobody in the reception really likes them so I thought maybe you would want them for yourself but since you don't..."

I smirked at him. He was practically drooling at the thought of stewed sea prunes all to himself.

"Yeah?" he said. "W-Well maybe you can find someone else to take them off your hands..."

"Hmm...maybe. Oh, did I mention there's a whole table full of meat?"

"W-What kind of meat?"

"Oh, _every _kind of meat! Fried, boiled, steamed, roasted, sauteed, stewed...But since you don't want any, I'll let the guests fin-"

"_Wait!_ I'm not going to let all that food go to waste!"

He ran off to the reception hall as fast as he could. I just giggled at my brother. Then, a hand was on my shoulder. I turned around as quick as I could and prepared to defend when I saw my husband's confused face staring back at me.

"Oh...Zuko, it's only you..." I said, putting my hand on my chest in relief

"I came looking for you after you ran off to your brother. I panicked and thought you were in trouble..." he said sheepishly

"Oh please. Even if I was, I can handle myself."

"Yeah, but still..." he said, leading me to the balcony and wrapping his arms around me from behind. "You know I'd do anything to keep you safe..."

"I love you, you know that?" I said, leaning into him and basking in his warmth

"Yeah, I pretty much got the message when you said 'I do."'

I giggled when he said this and he nuzzled me.

"So...what was Sokka crying about?"

"He couldn't accept the fact that I was growing up. He kept crying and wailing 'Don't go! Don't go!'"

"Ahh...well, that's expected. I mean, he's my bestfriend but your brother _is _kind of insane."

"Understatement much?"

We both laughed at the joke.

"Let's just hope our kids don't get his crazy gene." he told me

"Excuse me, aren't you the one with the crazy sister and demented father?"

"Well...yes..."

"And weren't you once that insane?"

"Well...you loved me anyway."

"I know...Although I hated dealing with you when you were like that..."

"You weren't Little Miss Normal too, you know. Sokka told me about that time you and Toph were fighting and you were all like 'I'm completely calm!' but your face was like..."

Then, he made a weird facial expression, trying to copy what I did that day. I playfully slapped his arm and became hysterical with laughter. He soon joined me and after quite a while, we calmed down.

"So...is your whole family like that? As in is everyone born with the whole internal conflict thing?"

"I suppose..."

"Is it...contagious?"

"Are you worried you'll go bad like Azula?"

"Kind of...Well, I'm at least worried about the kids..."

"But Katara...we don't even have kids yet..."

"That's kind of what I want to talk to you about..."

Zuko turned me around so I was facing him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He looked at my belly and then back into my eyes.

"You mean...?" he asked, his mouth forming a small grin.

"Uh-huh..." I smiled back

"Boy or girl?"

"Both, actually..."

"Both? You mean..."

"Uh-huh..."

"That's great!"

He lifted me up, spun me around and kissed me.

"B-But how could you have gotten pregnant?" he asked

"Do you remember that night at Ember Island? We were wasted on cactus juice and things got a little...steamy..."

"Oh..." he said, smirking at me. "_That _night...That was one _good_ night..."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I just kissed his cheek.

"So do you want me to announce it to everyone?" he asked

"Later..." I said, as we returned to our previous position at the balcony. "Let's just stay here right now..."

A few minutes later, I noticed Zuko rubbing my stomach and whispering words to it.

"Zuko? What are you telling the babies?" I asked, smiling at my husband

"I'm asking them to be careful when they come out so they won't harm their mommy too much."

"What else?"

"I'm begging them to not be like Azula or my father...or your slightly-insane brother..."

"That's a lot to ask from babies..."

"Well, nothing's wrong with starting early."

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"I think so...There's no reason for us not be..."

"Promise me something, Zuko."

"What is it?"

"If I start to become a bad parent or spouse, promise me you'll tell me so I can change..."

"I'll only do that if you promise the same to me as well."

"Okay then..."

Then, we shared our second kiss as husband and wife, in each other's arms, in front of the sunset. When we broke off for air, he knelt down in front of me and kissed my belly.

Deep inside, I was scared to become a mother because I wasn't ready. But then, he whispered words that assured me that even if I was afraid, he would be there with me, guiding me and loving me every step of the way.

"Welcome to the family, kids..."

Author's Note: So...this is Day 1. I think that whole Sokka thing was unrelated but I wasn't sure so I just included it anyway. Do you hate it? Tell me please!

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R please! :)


	2. Day 2: Change

**Day 2: Change**

* * *

I remember the day that changed my life forever. I was only 13 at that time but my young age wasn't an excuse. My Uncle Iroh let me inside the war room and let me sit in while they had their meeting. I learned about the plan to put a whole group of newly-enlisted soldiers in the front line during the next attack. The next thing I knew, I was screaming at the general who had unveiled the plans. I couldn't help it. How could someone proudly sacrifice a whole platoon of soldiers and call themselves decent? Where was the honor in that? Being the immature boy that I was back then, I let my emotions get the better of me. I, a 13-year old boy, challenged him, a general, to an Agni Kai. The first thought that popped into my head was "What have I done? How could I have been so stupid?" but later on, I decided to face the challenge head-on. After all, I knew I was right.

Later on, when I turned to face my opponent, I expected to see the general before me, prepared to fight. Instead, I saw my own father, Fire Lord Ozai, ready to duel. Then, he said that by speaking out in his war room, I have disrespected him. Therefore, when I challenged the general, it was really him I was going to be dueling with. I fell on my knees and begged for his forgiveness.

_"Please, father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart!"_

But he wouldn't listen. His mind was set on dueling with me. I, however, would not fight my father. I knew I had to, but I just couldn't do it.

_"You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!"_

A bright orange light flashed before my eyes and the next thing I knew, my left side of my face was engulfed in flames. The last thing I remember before passing out was my father, walking away from his own son after scarring him for life...

When i woke up, I quickly looked in the mirror. I saw that the right side of my face remained the same but my left side, including my eye was covered with a bandage.

Soon, I found out that my father had banished me. Why?

Because I opposed the general's plan during a war meeting. Because I became too angry and foolishly challenged a general to an Agni Kai. Because I was too cowardly to fight my father. Because I brought shame to myself and to him, the Fire Lord.

From that moment on, I swore to myself that I would change. I wouldn't be that helpless little boy anymore...

* * *

A lot of things changed while my Uncle and I lived as refugees. Personally, I hated living amongst the common people, mostly because I was used to being treated like royalty. To make it worse, I felt like I wasn't going to be able to go home anymore. The only way I could be free of my exile is if I capture the Avatar. Since my sister and her friends were on the same mission, I lost all hope.

I tried to live as peacefully as I could in Ba Sing Se but the environment was just too unusual. I was used to servants waiting on me hand and foot and people bowing as I passed by. Here, in the Lower Ring, I was the servant. I was the one serving people who weren't even nobles. I was the lowest of the low. I hated it there. I would do anything to get out. I was tired of the chores, the obnoxious customers, the insufficient money and the tea.

One day, as I was sweeping outside the tea shop, a flyer floated down until it came into view. On the paper was the avatar's bison and I knew what that meant. He was here in the city. As soon as I saw the poster, I knew I had to do something. I was sure I had a chance because my sister wasn't here in Ba Sing Se. That night, I put on my Blue Spirit clothes and snuck off into the night.

After I had found the bison, I became aware of the incompleteness of my plan. What do I do now? Suddenly, my uncle was behind me. I guess he knew something was going on and followed me. He started reprimanding me for my actions and started saying things about me and my destiny.

_"It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions! Who are you? And what do _you_ want?"_

Giving up, I decided to go along with what he said and went home, but not before I set the bison free. After letting my mask sink to the bottom of Lake Laogai, I felt a piece of me fade away. I felt sick and unwell along the way home. As I stepped inside our apartment, my vision blurred and I fell to the ground.

And then, everything went black.

After the strange dream I had about being the avatar, I was strangely in a good mood for the next few days. I was really proud of my uncle for being invited to the King's palace for tea. We arrived there, expecting the king to be there, welcoming us. Instead, my sister was there along with her Dai Li agents. They attacked us and tried to capture us. Luckily, my uncle escaped. I, however, had a different fate.

They led me to a cave with glowing green gems. One of the agents earthbended a rock and it led to a tunnel leading to another cavern below. They pushed me inside and I tumbled down. I fell flat on my face but when I finally looked around, there was someone else trapped with me. It was that Water Tribe girl, Katara, giving me the dirtiest look I've seen in a long time.

I just sat there and turned away from her while she paced and started making accusations at me. She was convinced that it was a trap to lure the Avatar here so I could finally have him in my "Fire Nation clutches."

_"You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!"_

I kept silent, even if what she was saying was making me feel worse by the minute.

"_But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."_

She struck a nerve there and I had to retort.

_"You don't know what you're talking about." _

Of course she didn't. How would she know what I've been through? Does she know the pain I've endured all these years? The pain of knowing your father was ashamed of you. The pain of knowing your mother was gone because of you. The pain of knowing you'll never be more than a banished prince to almost everyone in your country...

For some strange reason, I was intensely hurt by what she said. I don't know why. It was probably because even if she didn't know me, she already thinks I'm the most terrible person in the world. Or maybe because if the situation was different, we could have been friends...or even more...

_"I don't! How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!"_

I turned my head a bit to see her kneeling down, with her back turned so I couldn't see her face.

_"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me..."_

I heard her voice crack so I figured she must be crying. Suddenly, I didn't feel so alone...

_"I'm sorry...That's something we have in common."_

When she heard me, she wiped her tears and looked at me in disbelief. We both stood up but didn't say a word. I didn't know much about girls (having spent 3 years of my life hunting the Avatar) but I think it was one of those awkward moments where you both want to say something but were too shy to do so.

I wanted to tell her everything. Everything that happened to me ever since I could remember. I barely knew her but I just felt like she would understand? After all, she did know the pain of losing a mother. Surely, she would understand other things... Besides, maybe if she knew my story, she wouldn't think I was so bad anymore.

She apologized for yelling at me. I didn't mind...She had a right to do so (because of all I've done to her and her friends) and I thought I deserved it anyway.

_"It's just that...for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face..."_

_ Oh_...The scar...I guess she feels the same disgust that everyone else feels when they look at it. I consciously touched it, feeling ashamed of it and ashamed of myself.

_"My face...I see..."_

_ "No...No, that's not what I meant."_

I was a bit relieved. Then, I started pouring my heart out to her.

_"It's okay...I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."_

I felt lighter after I told her this. I don't know why but I was beginning to like her. I didn't see her as the pesky waterbending girl anymore. I now realized that she was a beautiful talented young woman who only wants peace in this world.

_"Maybe you _could_ be free of it..."_

I thought she was just kidding when she said this. A scar can't just be erased like footprints in the sand.

_"What?"_

_ "I have healing abilities."_

_ "It's a scar. It can't be healed."_

Then, she fished something out of her dress and let me look at it. It was a small Water Tribe vial dangling from her hand by a string.

_"This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so I've been saving it for something important."_

Could she really do that? Could she really free me from the mark that has marked my humiliation and shame for all these years?

She made her way near me until we were about a foot away from each other.

_"I don't know if it would work but..."_

I closed my eyes and waited. I felt her hand touch my left side. I was surprised when she didn't recoil back in disgust or fear.

For some strange reason, I wanted to see her again and memorize her features. Her long brown hait, her smooth chocolate skin...especially her deep azure eyes which you could drown in. It was definitely the most captivating thing about her...

Then suddenly, there was a loud crashing of rocks a few yards away. From the dust emerged my uncle and the Avatar. Then, she was in his arms again and he was giving me a glare. I glared back at him while my uncle gave me a hug.

_"Uncle, I don't understand! What are you doing with the Avatar?"_

_ "Saving you, that's what."_

I growled at him in anger but my uncle stopped me before I could tackle him. I wasn't even sure why I was so aggravated with that boy. Maybe it's because the pretty girl ran to his arms before she finished business with me. Maybe because he took away my last chance of being free. Maybe it was because I realized that at the end of the day, he'd end up with all the fame and glory with that special someone at his side, while I would still be the bad guy, forever loathed by the world...

My uncle let them help their friends and we were left alone in the cavern.

_"You are stronger, wiser and freer that you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your 's time for you to choose, time for you to choose good."_

Before he could finish what he was saying, the gems rose and imprisoned him. The Dai Li and my sister walked in, catching us before we could escape. I ordered her to release him but she wouldn't listen.

_"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You could still redeem yourself."_

Then, my uncle counterattacked her statement.

_"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."_

I was so confused. They were making me choose between right and wrong but I didn't even know which was which in this situation.

_"I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."_

_ "Zuko, I'm begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want"_

_ "You're free to choose..."_

I was left with my thoughts. What _did _I truly want? For three years of struggling, all I wanted was for my father to accept me. Now I've been offered another shot at it. But is my father's love truly worth the freedom of the world?

I ran into the next section of the cavern and saw my sister, the Avatar and Katara ready to fight. Who would I side with?

Azula or the Avatar?

Good or evil?

Myself or the world?

Again, I did the unthinkable. I shot many fireballs at Aang as he dodged and did everything to escape. He shot me with wind and I was thrown into a bunch of genamite. When I got up, I saw my sister trapped by the Water Tribe girl. I shot fire at her water and my sister was free again. She rushed off to battle the avatar while I kept my eyes on the girl, partly because I wanted to stay on guard but mostly because I wanted to hear what she thought of me now.

_"I thought you had changed!"_

Obviously, she was angry at me for making that decision. I shook the regretful thoughts in my head and focused on keeping her away from the Avatar, all the while ignoring the look in her eyes. It was a look I never wanted to receive, especially from her. A look of sadness, anger, disgust and most of all, hurt.

_"I have changed..."_

* * *

After defeating the Avatar and conquering Ba Sing Se, my sister and I returned tothe Fire Nation. After spending some time there, I got to thinking again. My thoughts kept going back to that time when I spent time with an enemy in the caverns of Ba Sing Se. I was more confused than ever.

When I found out later on that Avatar Roku was my great-grandfather, I was beyond shocked. It didn't help that my uncle said those proverbial statements to me again.

_"Why are you telling me this!"_

_ "Because understanding the struggle between your great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But, there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now by you. Because of your legacy, you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world."_

A few days later, I was invited to a war meeting with the generals and my family. I didn't oppose anything, even if I was against it. I didn't say anything against anyone else's plans even if I knew they were cruel. I was accepted and respected by my father because of it, but in the end, I ended up feeling no respect for myself at all.

_"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince, the son my father wanted...but I wasn't me..."_

Then, I decided. Everything that my uncle has been saying for the past years was right. I was just too stubborn and blind to listen. If I was to be accepted in my family, I would have to be just like my father, just like the man who burnt his 13-year old son and scarred him for life. I just couldn't do that. I would never do that, especially to my own flesh and blood.

I was aware of the invasion that the Fire Nation was getting ready for. I planned to run away that day and bring my uncle with me. Then, I would go with the Avatar and help him defeat my father, who I wasn't so afraid of anymore.

_"For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. You, my father, who challenged me, a 13-year old boy, to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?"_

_ "It was to teach you respect!"_

_ "It was cruel and it was wrong!"_

_ "Then you've learned nothing!"_

_ "No! I've learned everything and I've had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was! The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness. They hate us! And we deserve it... We've created an era of fear in the world and if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness. After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He's the one who's been a real father to me. But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar and I'm going to help him defeat you"_

_ "Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. Goodbye."_

After finally escaping, I rode a war balloon and followed the bison as they flew away from the fire nation.

Now, as I sit in by the small fire I set to keep warm, I thought about Katara again. How would she react when she sees me suddenly there at the Western Air Temple. I'm sure she would be mad. I really did deserve all the punishment in the world, especially from her. She was actually kind enough to give me a second chance, to give me a fresh start and I blew it. I betrayed her right after I made her think I could actually be good.

Tomorrow, I would prove that in fact, I _can _be good and that I wasn't that selfish boy I was before. I would do it for the world, for my uncle, for my mother but mostly...for her...because I never want to see her get hurt again.

Then maybe, just maybe, the expression in those cerulean eyes would change and they would look at me with pride, love and finally...acceptance.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah. Day 2. I actually just crammed this. LOL hahaha

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you like it! R&R please! :)


	3. Day 3: Pain

**Day 3: Pain**

* * *

It was a nice day at the Western Air Temple. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everyone was getting along. That is, everyone except Zuko and Katara...

It all started when Aang was at firebending practice with Zuko. Toph and Haru were near the area. The former was teaching the latter a new technique. Teo, The Duke, Sokka and Suki were all watching Aang and Zuko. Katara, not wanting to be anywhere the "Fire Nation scum" was near the fountain, practicing her waterbending.

Usually, the rest would get tired of sitting around and would start watching her. Naturally, this would boost her ego so she would subtly start doing the more complicated moves when people were around. But today, they were all focused on Zuko. Stupid, shirtless Zuko.

She stopped and tried to see what they were fussing about from where she was standing. Sighing in frustration, she waterbended the water away from her body and walked towards them. She examined the area and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary, just the usual firebending...except Zuko had no shirt on.

"Sokka?" she asked. "What are you all doing here?"

"Nothing. Just chillin'..." replied a very bored Sokka

"Why aren't you there over by the fountain?"

"Why? Do we need to be there?"

"No...It's just that you guys are usually there. You know...watching me waterbend."

"Oh. Well, we're kind of tired of watching you bend."

She lifted her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she said, her tone changing to an angry one

"Nothing." he replied, unaware of her anger. "It's just...We've seen you doing that lots of times. It gets pretty tiresome to watch, you know."

"Then why are you watching firebending?"

"Because it's something we haven't seen up close in a while."

"Oh please! Sokka, we spent months being chased by _firebenders_ and you tell me you haven't seen firebending up close for a while now?"

"Look, Katara, I don't know why you're being so moody right now. Point is, we're not tired of this just yet. Deal with it, sis. Besides, I know you want to watch too. I can see you staring at Zuko from a mile away. And please, if it's _that_ time of the month, you could at least warn me so I can be prepared."

"It's _not_ that time of the month! And I _wasn't starin_g at Zuko!"

Katara didn't notice it but Toph and Haru came to watch the firebenders as well.

"I can tell you're lying, Sugar Queen." Toph said

Katara gave her a glare before realizing how pointless it was to do so. She remained quiet for a while but she just couldn't hold her anger in.

"_Oh!_ I get it! I know what this is about..." she said, facing her brother again

"What?" he said, clearly tired of the drama

"You think _he_'s a better bender than I am!"

She pointed to Zuko, who was still practicing techniques with Aang.

"Katara," said Sokka, rolling his eyes, "I think you're equally good."

"Oh yeah! I'll show you! I'm going to prove to all of you that I'm a better bender than that stupid bratty Prince!"

Zuko immediately turned to face her and glared.

"I can hear you, you know." he said, getting frustrated

"Yeah? Good!" she retorted. "Aang, step aside. I need to settle something with Zuko..."

"But Katar-" Aang said before he was cut off by Katara's glare. He sighed and sat beside the rest of the GAang.

"What's you problem?" snapped Zuko. "You're interrupting our training."

"Why should I care?"

"Because Aang has to learn firebending before my father takes over the world, that's why!"

"Well, before that happens let me get something straight here. You are _not _a better bender than I am!"

"Who said I was?"

"My brother did!"

"Hey! I never said anything!" protested Sokka

"Well, well, well..." Zuko said, crossing his arms and putting on a very smug grin. "Looks like Sugar Queen here is threatened..."

"By who? You? Please...You've got to be kidding me..."

"If you really didn't care, you would still be over there by the fountain waterbending. But _no..._You're _here_, practically challenging me."

"I was just giving you a hard time!"

"Why the hell do you care so much?"

"Because I hate you, okay? And I will never,_ ever _accept you into this group! In fact, I wish you would just jump off the cliff and die!"

Zuko barely had time to think before a water whip struck him in the arm. He groaned and threw a series of fireballs at her. Soon, the two were engrossed in an intense duel. Katara did all she could to attack Zuko. She used icicles, ice discs, the water whip and even the pentapus. She would have bloodbended him had she not swore to herself never to use it again. Meanwhile, Zuko focused on his defense. She was very quick and her attacks came consecutively. He created a wall of fire to melt her icicles and used a small fire whip to break the ice discs. He used longer fire whips to handle her water whip and her pentapus. He was thankful that she paused so they could both breathe. He was tired of this. Even if she was still mad at him, he didn't see the reason why they had to fight every time they see each other.

"Look, Katara." he started saying. "Why don't we just talk about this?"

"No!" she replied, still wanting to duel

"Honestly, I'm getting sick and tired of all this fighting. I don't know about you but I think it would be better if we fixed this issue."

"Be a man and fight, Zuko!"

"You know what? I don't care what you say anymore. I already told you what I want. I'm just going to walk away..."

He turned and started walking away from her as the rest of the GAang still watched the two. It wasn't an unusual sight for them. Like Zuko said, they fought every time they see each other. Katara was still glaring at Zuko, breathing heavily as she tried to calm down. She was so angry at the fact that despite all they've been arguing about, he can still just calmly walk away.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me!" she cried, quickly and angrily forming a water whip and hitting Zuko at the back of his head, shoulders and spine. Unluckily for Zuko, those were his pressure points. A weird feeling came over his body and he was paralyzed. Katara stared wide-eyed at what she had done. She ran off before anyone could say a word.

The rest of the GAang carried Zuko to his room and set him on the bed.

"Will you be alright, Sparky?" Toph said when everyone else left.

"Yeah, Toph." Zuko groaned while trying to put on a smile. "I'll be fine."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Sugar Queen didn't mean it." she said, walking out

"Yeah...Sure she didn't..." Zuko murmured to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Katara waited before she was sure everyone was out of Zuko's room before she snuck in. She couldn't believe she actually hurt him. I mean, she was mad at him but he didn't really deserve it even if he was really different before. The guy was already trying to patch things up but she just couldn't let him. Now, she was going to make things right. She was going in his room at apologize to him and finally settle the issue once and for all.

She knocked on the door twice but no one answered.

"Zuko?" she said, knocking a few more times. "Are you in there?"

No answer. After trying a few more times, she got frustrated and started to leave. When she walked about two or three steps away, she stopped. She just had to do this. After all, she was also tired of the fighting. She went back and didn't knock anymore. She was about to say his name when she realized he was fast asleep. She sighed, pulled up a chair beside his bed and sat down. She stared at him as he dozed off.

At first she thought of leaving but then she told herself that would be stupid. If she left then he whole thing wouldn't be fixed. She might as well get it over with. She gazed at the boy who slept before her. Many times she had wondered what it would be like to be in his arms. She was still a girl with feelings, after all and it didn't help that he was really good-looking and had the most enchanting golden eyes. At first she tried to deny the feeling but then it was futile to do so because during that time they were trapped in the cave together, he captured her heart. She willingly gave it to him, even if he broke it a few minutes later. She was still hurting from that encounter and that caused her to be angry at the prince. When he joined the group, she couldn't help but dislike him but deep inside, she was really happy to see him with them. Of course, she would never tell him or anyone else about that...

She suddenly found herself running her hands over his muscled arm. She was amazed at how big his biceps were. He was so young, and yet so fit. Her hand climbed up and gently stroked the smooth side of his face. Even with the scar, he was still so handsome. In fact, the scar gave him a more rebellious look and we all know Katara _loves _bad boys. Her hand trailed up to the his soft silky ebony locks. She ran her hands through it and felt how smooth and soft his hair was.

"I see you're enjoying yourself..." Zuko whispered, causing Katara to jump, remove her hand from his hair and blush.

"You...surprised me." she replied, slightly embarrassed. "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while..."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, at first I wanted to see if you were still mad and then you started touching me so I let you have your fun."

"What makes you think I thought it was fun?"

"If you didn't, your hand wouldn't have reached my hair."

Katara sighed and changed the topic.

"Look..." she said. "I'm really sorry for what I did earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Could have fooled me..." he replied

"I know I've been acting like such a bitch lately and I want to apologize. I should have been more open-minded. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I'm sorry I didn't want to believe you had changed."

"It's okay, Katara. I understand why you felt that way. I would have done that too... And, I'm sorry for all my faults during the past."

"Zuko, i-"

"Please let me finish. I'm sorry for blackmailing you with you're mother's necklace. I'm sorry I insulted you. I'm sorry I hurt you at the North Pole. Most of all, I'm deeply sorry for betraying you at Ba Sing Se. I was just acting stupid at that time. I should have listened to you...You were right."

"Zuko, it's okay... I understand what you were going through that time. At least you've changed...I mean, you _have _changed, right?"

"What do you think, peasant?" he said in mock pride

"Ugh, fire nation scum..." she replied with a soft giggle

"But seriously, " he said, smiling. "I have. For the better..."

They stayed silent for a while until Zuko spoke up.

"Hey, I think I'm starting to feel my arm again." he said, groaning

"Here, " Katara replied, covering her hands with water. "Let me help you with that. The least I could do is heal you..."

"Go ahead..."

She turned him over and started massaging his back and shoulders. When they were healed, she turned him over again and started massaging his head. He moaned a bit and smiled.

"That feels nice..." he said. "You should do this for a living..."

"Don't get too used to these." she said, smiling back. "I'm only doing this because you're hurt."

"Well...umm...that's not the only place it hurts..."

"Where else does it hurt?"

Zuko pointed to his hand and Katara massaged it. He pointed to his arm and she massaged it as well. When he pointed to his cheek, she let the water flow back into her water skin and stroked the cheek softly. She was aware of what was going on but she didn't hold back. When he pointed to his lips, she smiled. She was becoming more and more aware of their surroundings. The very small distance between her and the prince, his warm breath reaching her face and his golden eyes staring back at hers. She moved closer and closer until the distance between them was gone. Their lips met and they were kissing passionately. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. To both, it seemed so wrong and so right at the same time. They had been waiting for this since they first fell for each other back at Ba Sing Se. Their first kiss was even better than they could have ever imagined and their hearts fell into rhythm and beat as one. Soon, they broke the kiss for air but never took their eyes off each other.

"I love you, Zuko." said Katara, wobbling a little because of the thrill of the kiss

"I love you too, Katara..." Zuko said, holding the waterbender firmly in his arms and pressing his nose against hers.

"Really? Even if I just beat you up and paralyzed you?"

_ "Don't worry. You're worth all the pain..."_

* * *

Author's Note: CRAMMED AGAIN LOL :D

So yeah. I kind of like this one. It's the first time I did a fic in the actual time and setting of the episodes in avatar. (by the way, this occurs after The Boiling Rock)

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you like it! R&R please! :)


	4. Day 4: Date

Day 4: Date

"Zuko, focus!" said Katara, holding a history book open while scolding her friend. "The test is tomorrow, you know..."

"I'm trying, Katara!" Zuko replied. "You know it's hard for me to actually focus when it comes to studying."

"I find that very hard to believe. Hello, you aced all your subjects last semester. How can you _not _focus on studying?"

"Well...let's just say female teachers uhh..._like _me..." he said, with a wink and a smirk.

"Seriously?" she asked, wincing in disbelief and disgust. "Zuko, that's gross! Our teacher's are like...50 years old and above already!"

"I was kidding! Chill...You're so tense..."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed about school."

"You don't have anything to be stressed about. You're like, a straight-A student."

"Yeah, but it's hard keeping that up..."

"You can do it. Just focus."

"Look who's talking."

Zuko chuckled and looked around Katara's room. Every time they had a test, they would study together. On the floor was a soft fuzzy carpet and sitting on it was a very low Japanese-style table. They sat on cushions on the floor so they could stretch without having to worry about space. He always felt comfortable here. Maybe it was the cool breeze from the air conditioner, maybe it was the softness of the carpet on his toes or maybe because he was sitting there with his best friend, his partner-in-crime, his secret crush. He observed her as she studied. Her brown hair flowing down her back, her deep blue eyes engrossed in her book and her pink lips in a straight line, like they always were when she studied. _Something's missing_ he thought. He smiled deviously and subtly crawled closer to her. Just when she was about to talk, he started tickling his friend. She giggled and laughed while they tickled each other. Finally, Katara gave up on poking him and caught him in a gentle headlock.

"I win!" she cheered

"O-Okay..." Zuko said, still laughing. "You win."

"Good."

Katara resumed her previous position and Zuko followed suit.

"Now, go study." she said, her voice changing into a serious tone

"Katara, don't worry. I'll be ready." he replied coolly

"Oh yeah? Let me test you then."

"Fire away."

"What happened on December 7, 1941?"

"Uhhh..."

"Whoops, time's up! The correct answer is the attack in Pearl Harbor."

"Fine, give me another one."

"When did World War I start?"

"Uhhh...December...6th?"

"Zuko, not even close. The answer is the summer of 1914."

"That's not fair! I thought you were asking for a specific date!"

"Well, if you were ready, you would know that I wasn't."

"Fine. Another one..."

"Okay...Name an important event that happened on September 5th.

"Uhh...I was born?"

"Zuko!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, sighing. "You know I'm not good at memorizing dates."

"Zuko, I know you're lying."

"What?"

"I know you can remember dates, Zuko."

"What? I can't!"

"Yeah?" Katara said, fishing for something in her bag. She pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper with several dates on it and showed Zuko. "Then what's _this_?"

Zuko eyed the paper and widened his eyes.

"Where did you get this?" he asked

"I saw you writing that during chemistry. You dropped it on your way out so I picked it up. I was supposed to tell you on your way out but I forgot."

"How do you know I didn't copy this off my book?"

"You had no book at that time. That paper was the only thing on your table."

"How do you know I didn't write anything on my arm?"

"You never write things on your arm, Zuko. You stopped after the teacher gave you detention in the 5th grade. She thought you were writing the answers when you were really just writing song lyrics."

"Oh, right...uhh...well...these dates are different."

"Different how?"

"Just...different."

"Zuko, I don't understand how these are different from the dates we study."

"Look, if I tell you, you'll get mad at me."

"No, I won't. Come on, tell me."

"No!"

"Okay, is this some kind of perverted male thing? Because if it is, I don't want to know."

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then what is it?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. I'll tell you but don't get mad, okay?"

"Okay. Go on..."

"...Never mind. I won't tell you."

"What! Zuko!"

"Okay, fine. But you have to _swear_ you won't get mad at me."

"I swear. Now, tell me."

"Okay...Well, all these dates are about you."

"Me? What do these dates have to do with me?"

"Okay...September 18, 1996 is when we first met at Preschool." Zuko said, a small smile forming on his face. "That bully, Chan, stole your lunch so I shared my sandwich with you. It was a-"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich..." Katara said, smiling a bit. "I remember. We even swore to be best friends forever."

"Not just best friends. We swore to be BFFFFFFFFFFs"

"Huh? Why so many F's?"

"It stood for Best Funny Fabulous Fantastic Fearless Fascinating Fun Flawless...Floopy Friends Forever."

They both laughed at how silly they were when they were kids."

"Floopy?" Katara said, giggling. "What does that even mean?"

"I have no idea." replied Zuko, still chuckling. "Shall I go on?"

"Sure."

"December 25, 2000 was the first time I spent Christmas with you. My parents and sister had gone off to buy groceries while I was asleep and when I woke up, I thought they had abandoned me. I remember running to your house and crying and begging you to let me in."

"Yeah. You were so cute back then!"

"Hey, I'm still cute. Anyway, January 5, 2005 was your 13th birthday..."

"What's so special about that? I didn't even have a party. The two of us just sat out in the yard all afternoon."

"Umm..remember when I told you that day that I forgot to give you a gift?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Remember I gave you a kiss on the cheek instead? Well, that was important to me..."

"Can I ask why?"

"Let me finish first. February 14, 2007 was our first Valentine's Day together. At first, we asked out different people. You asked Jet to be your valentine and I asked Mai but turns out, they were dating. That afternoon we met at the beach and watched the sunset together."

"Go on..."

"Now, the next date is a very important day. That day was the day you started letting your hair down. When I first saw you, I realized you weren't that little girl I used to play with anymore. I noticed your blue deep-set eyes were brighter, your figure, more slender and sexy, and your smile...Oh, your smile, just...breathtaking. That day, April 11, 2009 was the day you first captured my heart. I realized that day that I liked you, Katara, and I don't mean just in a friendly type of way. I mean as a girlfriend type of way and I still feel that way until now..."

"Zuko...I never realized...I mean, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything...I just hope I didn't just ruin our 16-year friendship."

"You didn't, Zuko. Don't worry about it. I'm not mad..." 

"Oh...umm...Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, I think you forgot a certain date here."

"Yeah? What day is that?"

Katara scribbled a date on the paper and let Zuko read it.

"June 11, 2010..." Zuko read out loud. "But...that's today."

"Uh-huh..." Katara said, smiling at him

"I-I don't get it. What's today?"

Before Zuko could get an answer, Katara's mouth was on his. At first, Zuko couldn't believe what was happening. He had waited for this for so long. Then, she broke off and stared into his eyes. The kiss they shared was short...shorter than expected but it was the sweetest, most meaningful experience they've had in a long time.

"You sure you don't know what today is?" Katara asked, not taking her eyes off of his

"I'm still not sure..." Zuko replied, returning her smile

_"Today is the day I become your girlfriend..."_

Author's Note: CRAAAAAM QUEEEEN! LOL

haha so yeah. btw, Zuko's family is happy here and Katara's mom is alive. It's AU (duh) and they're in high school.

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

So yeah, Hope you like it! R&R please! :)


	5. Day 5: Harmony

**Day 5: Harmony**

* * *

Toph's POV

You know what annoys me a lot? It's when people forget that I can "see" what most people don't. It's nice that I can get peace and quiet here in Zuko's family's beach house on Ember Island. But, I remember when we were still at the Western Air Temple. I swear, you won't even believe what _really _goes on at night in there...

First off, there's Sokka and Suki. Well, their room is next to mine so I can practically hear everything. And I mean, _everything_. There are some nights when the noise is gentle, like all I hear is the lovey-dovey mushy words they exchange. But then...the _other_ nights... Let's just say I don't get enough sleep during those other nights...

Then, there's Twinkletoes. He's not that rowdy, actually. Sometimes, he just meditates. Sometimes, he just plays with Momo. There are other times, though, that I can hear sniffling and crying from his room. I don't really know what it's about. I've tried to ask him but he just avoids the topic. In my opinion, I think it's either Avatar stuff or Katara stuff.

Speaking of Katara, you won't believe what she and Zuko do at night. Now, I know what you're thinking. No, they aren't doing..._stuff_...but they do things that you would never expect them to. I hear them almost every night. It's kind of amazing how their relationship has changed over that short period of time.

It all started about two and a half weeks ago, when Zuko joined our group. For three straight nights, I could hear them fighting and bickering outside where they thought no one would know. Since I couldn't get enough sleep, I would always sneak out and listen in. Katara kept mentioning something about Ba Sing Se and Zuko kept trying to convince her that he had changed. The argument would go in circles and soon, one of them would just walk out and ignore the other.

It was pretty quiet during the next couple of days when Zuko and Aang went on their little field trip. When they got back, the fighting would happen in the morning but the night was peaceful. But then, the secret encounters they would have continued again when Katara was waterbending when everyone else was asleep. I heard Zuko get up so I followed him, thinking a fight would ensue again. I hid behind a pillar and listened as Zuko leaned into the fountain to get some water.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked a very angry Katara

"What does it look like? I'm drinking." replied an annoyed Zuko

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm waterbending and you're disturbing my practice."

"Well, you don't own the fountain."

"Still, that doesn't give you the right to disturb me."

"You don't have a right to kick me out while I was just drinking anyway."

"Just go already!"

"You know what..." he said, smugly walking and sitting in front of Katara. "I think I'll just sit and watch right here. Just to piss you off."

Katara huffed then ignored him. She started waterbending again when she noticed smirk the prince was wearing.

"Why are you smirking like that?" she snapped

"I'm just making you feel self-conscious." he replied coolly

"Look, why don't you just go to bed? I don't want you here, okay!" Katara growled, stepping out of the fountain and pointing a finger at Zuko's chest. "In fact, nobody does! Nobody really cares that you're here so why don't you just go back to the Fire Nation and suck up to daddy and mommy! It's where you belong anyway!"

Zuko stayed quiet. I was surprised he stayed calm. If I were him, I would have already killed Katara...twice.

"I-I don't have a mother anymore..." he whispered sadly. "My father banished her. Now, I don't know where she is, or if she's still alive."

"Oh please, why would you think I'd believe that lie?" she said, rolling her eyes

"Why would you even think I'd lie about my own mother? Despite what you think, I do care about other people. I don't understand why you think I'm such a bad guy."

"Do I really need to remind you again of that time in Ba Sing Se?"

"Katara...I was confused back then!"

"Confused! I don't think that's a good enough excuse for your actions Zuko! You helped the Fire Nation win the war! You took away the last free city in the world! You expect me to forgive you because you were confused!"

"Katara, you could at least let me explain! All this time, you've been accusing me and restating all my faults. I think it's time you know why I was like that before."

"No! Forget it! I'm going to my room!"

Honestly, I thought Sugar Queen was being all dramatic again so I earthbended a small lump of the ground in her path and raised it a little so she'll trip. I made sure not to make it too noticeable. Her foot caught on the rock and she gasped. Before she fell, Zuko gripped her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. He held her firmly in place.

"Katara..." Zuko pleaded. "Please let me explain..."

Katara sighed and nodded. They walked to the fountain and sat on its edge. There, Zuko started telling her about his life. I never knew Sparky had such a sad childhood. No wonder he turned out like that. It was really sad how his father always thought he was a failure and how his mother sacrificed herself for him. While he was telling the story, Katara listened without saying a word. I had a feeling that deep inside, she was feeling really guilty about doing all those bad things to him. Soon, she started telling her own story too.

"I really am sorry, Katara...I hope you can still forgive me for everything I've done..." Zuko shamefully said

"I do forgive you, Zuko. And I'm sorry too...I should have let you explain first..." she said

After that, they said good night and went to bed. During the next few days, their relationship changed. They would still fight and argue but I can feel their hearts pulsing with much less anger than before. It was almost like they were just doing it for show. Then, at night, they would meet back at the fountain and just...hang out.

Sometimes, they would just laugh about the things that happened that day (which would mean mostly laughing at Sokka). Sometimes they would just go to the balcony and look at the stars. Sometimes they would just sit together and cuddle.

I know, the cuddling part it kind of weird. I guess they developed a relationship along the way. I saw it coming all along. They were practically made for each other. They may seem different on the outside but because I can see what most don't, I know what's really going on.

Think about it. They both lost their mothers because of the Fire Nation. They both know what it's like to be deeply affected by the war. Zuko was banished by his own father and sent to hunt the Avatar. Katara lost her mother and became the only waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. Since Zuko lost his mom, Katara can fill up that void since she's all motherly and whatnot. Of course, Zuko would know what she's going through because he shared the same fate.

Sometimes, they would finish each other's sentences...It was like they were thinking in the exact same way. Sometimes, one of us would ask them for advice and they would both tell us the same thing. Even their emotions were alike...especially, the raging temper.

They're even starting to like a little bit of something from each other's nations. One night, they shared food with each other. Katara finished all the fire flakes that Zuko brought and Zuko shockingly gobbled up all the stewed sea prunes left. Strange, isn't it?

But you know what's really weird? It's what's inside of them. I'm sure the other's don't notice it because I'm the only one who can feel it. When they're around each other, their hearts beat wildly, like the beating of Horse-antelopes' hooves during a stampede. When they're not, their heartbeats return to that normal slow tempo.

Sometimes they would have a certain rhythm, like in a song, like fire and water, sun and moon, yin and yang. But most of the time, their hearts would beat in the exact same way. In a way, it was comforting. It made me have faith in the world again. Before, it seemed like the four nations will never be the same after the war and then they came along and shared that special night. Because of that night, it was like two people, two nations and two worlds were united again.

That's why every night, I make sure to remind myself about that. That's why before I go to sleep, I always look for that one sound, the sound of two hearts of two lovers pulsing together in harmony.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that sucked bad. I know. It was so hard to find a unique plot for harmony! I couldn't think of anything! Sorry, guys. I'll make it better next time. I swear :)

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you like it! R&R please! :)


	6. Day 6: Alternate Universe

**Day 6: Alternate Universe**

* * *

Zuko woke up to the sound of waves crashing on the shore. He saw Katara beside him coughing and sputtering. He started to sit up and groaned. He had a massive headache and could barely register his surroundings. He looked around and saw the boat they were sitting in. Apparently, they had floated to the shore of an island. He carefully got out of the boat and helped Katara out of it as well. He was wearing the tattered remains of his dress shirt and his slacks. His shoes and socks were gone and his hair was beyond unruly. Katara was still in the remains of her blue ball gown. It was ripped at the knees and one strap had been torn away. Her hair that was previously in an elegant updo, was in a barely-there ponytail with some straps hanging beside her face.

"Where are we?" Katara asked, looking around

They were standing at the beach. There were forests behind them and a vast ocean ahead of them. There was no ship or land in sight. All they had was a small barely-functioning boat. They were trapped.

"I don't know exactly..." Zuko replied

"Great...What do we do now?"

"First, let's check what we have in the boat." he said, rummaging through a sack they had brought.

They had managed to grab a few supplies from the cupboard before getting into the lifeboat and escaping. Zuko found a few cans of peas and corned beef. He also found an extra change of clothes for both of them, a box of matches, a Swiss army knife, a flashlight with extra batteries, a comb, a mirror, some toiletries, a sewing kit, a wallet full of money and a few rolls of tissue. Katara thanked god they remembered to pack these things before they rowed away from the burning ship that was about to sink.

"Come on..." Zuko said. "We have to make a shelter."

"You do it..." Kata replied. "I'm tired."

Zuko grudgingly spent the next few hours pulling the boat further up the beach and fashioning a small tent big enough for two out of leaves and rafters. It was midday by the time he had finished.

"Looks secure enough, right?" Katara said, wiping her sweat and sitting down on the sand.

"Yeah. It should last at least one night." Zuko said. "I'll be back. I'll find some food."

"Hurry up. I'm hungry."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Okay, your majesty..." he replied sarcastically

Zuko sighed as he headed out to the water to fish. It was always like this between the two of them. One would suddenly get angry and piss the other one off. He kind of wished she would do some work. I mean, she wants to survive, right? It can't just be him making all the effort every time.

After about an hour and a half, Zuko came back with 3 fish in his hand. Katara gave him a look of impatience while she just sat there on the sand.

"I found dinner..." Zuko said, proudly showing her the fish

"That's nice, dear." Katara replied. "But I'm hungry...Can you cook it already?"

"Uhh...Okay. Can you help me?"

She groaned and shook her head. Zuko just huffed and started

"Fine...Give me a while." Zuko said grudgingly

He cleaned the fish and put a stick through it. He arranged a couple of rocks and twigs to form a campfire. He was about to start a fire with a match but they were wet. So, he started rubbing two sticks together to create fire through friction.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Katara said, walking to where Zuko was

"No..." he replied, still concentrating on the sticks. "I'm kind of having trouble with the fire..."

"Geez, why are you taking so long? It shouldn't be _that _hard to start a fire!"

Zuko had enough. He threw the sticks on the ground and stood up.

"Well, why don't _you _try starting a fire!" he snapped

"I'm not saying I can do better! I'm just surprised dinner isn't ready yet!" Katara retorted

"Well, excuse me for being someone who _can't_ create fire from my bare hands!"

"You know what! I'm not even hungry anymore!"

"Well, boo hoo hoo, Little Miss Prissy!"

"Ugh...You are just-UGH!"

Katara stomped away in frustration, leaving Zuko to try setting the fire again. She wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. She didn't deserve this. This was his idea, not hers. She never thought it would come to this and frankly, she didn't want any part of it anymore. She just loved him too much to say no...

She didn't notice it but a small rock stood in her path and she tripped. She fell face first on the sand and when she got up, she saw a bunch of seaweed stuck to her dress. _It must have washed up on the shore_ she thought. She peeled it off and saw that it left a sticky green stain on her dress. Sighing, she decided to go back and change.

When she arrived at the campsite, Zuko was holding a fish on a stick over the newly-started fire.

"I see you got the fire going..." she said, hoping to make amends

"Yeah..." he replied, keeping his eyes on the fish. "No thanks to you..."

Katara sighed and looked for the extra clothes in the sack. To her disappointment, their clothes were wet so she made a clothesline out of some thread and hung them up to dry. Afterwards, she sat by the fire and stayed silent.

After a while, Zuko removed the fish from the fire and put it on a banana leaf.

"Here..." he said. "Go eat..."

"Thanks..." she said, offering him a small smile. He nodded and walked to the clothesline. He took his shirt off and pulled a new shirt off the clothesline. Katara watched him as he undressed. She couldn't help ogling him sometimes. But hey, she had a right. He was her boyfriend, after all.

"Isn't this dry yet?" asked Zuko, still holding the new shirt in his hands.

"I don't think so." said Katara.

"It shouldn't take this long... What did you do to our clothes?"

"Nothing. I just hung them up to dry."

"Then why is it taking so long to dry!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do! Do I look like someone who can magically control water and command it to flow away from our clothes!"

"I never said you were!"

"Can you just stop taking out your anger on me? I'm having a really hard time as it is!"

"Oh really now? _You're _having a hard time! I'm the one who's been working his ass off all day! I made the tent! I fished for food! I even cooked the damn fish, for crying out loud! And what have _you _been doing? Nothing! You've been lying around on your butt the whole day! But when you decided to actually do something, you couldn't even do it right!"

"I never wanted to be a part of this, okay! You were the one who said you wanted to elope! You're the one who decided to bring me here!"

"Okay, first of all, I never wanted to be stuck in some deserted island! Second, you said you would run away with me if you could! Is it my fault for thinking that you actually did want to elope?"

"Well, why would you even think about such a stupid idea like running away?"

"Because _I love you!_"

Katara couldn't think of anything to say after what Zuko said. Suddenly, she felt guilty...because she wished she wasn't here...because she wished this never happened...because she wished she had never met Zuko...

"I-I-" she stuttered, tears forming in her eyes

Zuko took her in his arms and held her tight.

"You know I only asked you to be with me because I love you..." he whispered in her ear. "I couldn't stand not seeing you anymore. Trust me, if there was only an easier way to be with you, I'd take it. But there are so many things standing in the way including our own families..."

"I-I know..." Katara choked between sobs. "I'm sorry for saying I never wanted any p-part of this... I really do want to be with you, Z-Zuko... I love you too..."

"I know...I know... I am so sorry it had to come to this. But I promise, I'll take care of you no matter what..."

He led her back to their tent and kept her in his arms. Soon, she stopped crying but they remained in the same position.

"Can I ask you something?" Zuko said

"What is it?" Katara replied

"Let's just say a rescue boat comes along but there's only room for one more. Would you leave me here and save yourself?"

"No..."

"No? Don't you want to be saved? Don't you want your old life back?"

"Yeah, I do. But hey, it wouldn't be the same without you. My life would be useless if you weren't a part of it..."

Zuko smiled and held her tighter. He gave her a kiss on her head and she smiled up at him.

"How about you?" Katara asked. "What would you do if a rescue boat showed up with room for one only? Would you leave me?"

"Of course not..." he replied

"Would you let the rescue boat leave without any of us?"

"I wouldn't do that either..."

"Why not?"

"Because you deserve to be happy, Katara. Do you know why I decided to run away? I did that because I thought I could give you a better life. I thought I could make you happier than anyone else ever could. I guess I was wrong. Now we're stuck here and we both have to toil and...I feel like you deserve better. I'm sorry I brought you into this mess...Maybe you _were_ better off not knowing me..."

"Hey, don't say that. Despite what you think, you've already made me the happiest girl in the world...You're the one who deserves to be in a better place than here with me..."

"You know, Katara, even if I had a choice, I wouldn't go if it meant leaving you..."

"Why not?"

"Because not being with you is the worst pain I could ever imagine..."

Katara smiled, looked up at her lover and gave him the most passionate kiss they've had in weeks. _I guess it's not so bad being here if you're with the one you love..._ she thought.

As the sky slowly darkened, the couple sat on the beach and watched the sunset side by side. They weren't really waiting for anyone to save them anymore. Who could blame them? They didn't need anyone to rescue them. After all, they had already saved each other from the dark abyss of heartbreak and woe and brought each other more happiness than they could have ever imagined. Who wouldn't be content with that?

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's late guys. I was just really busy during the weekend :( Gonna post day 7 tomorrow.

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you like it! R&R please! :)


	7. Day 7: Storm

**Day 7: Storm**

* * *

The rain was pouring hard on Ember Island. The sky and the clouds were dark grey and from them poured heavy drops of water. It was obviously not a good weather for bending practice or even for taking walk outside. But one person didn't care. He stood at a cliff that overlooked his family's beach house and waited for lightning to strike.

It wasn't the first time he did this. Back when he was still with his uncle, he let out all his anger at the world during a storm. Lately, it was the only way he could release his anger, his worry and his fear. He couldn't show everyone else that he was scared. There had to be one of them who wouldn't be afraid to face the Fire Lord. Since Aang was obviously not going to be that someone, he decided to step up.

He waited and waited but no lightning could be seen. He didn't care about the rain or about getting wet. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was redirect lightning. It was the only way he could calm down. Besides, he needed to practice his defense against his sister and father.

The storm was slowly getting stronger but nothing could compare to the turmoil within himself. He knew the Avatar would have the hardest job of all because it was against his morals and beliefs as a monk. But he thought it would be just as hard for him. He was going against his own family, against his country. There was no one else who sided with him. Azula and Fire Lord Ozai were much better benders than he was, not to mention they can bend lightning. There was no one there to help him. His mother was gone and his uncle had escaped from jail on his own.

He sighed. Thinking about his uncle made him remember all his past mistakes. He was always there for him. He had been a true father to him and he didn't appreciate him. He even called him a crazy old man. As he thought about that moment in Ba Sing Se, tears streamed down his cheeks, mixing with the rain pouring on him. He crumpled down and buried his face in his hands. He just wished he could change everything. He wanted to go back in time and change his decision. That way, he could still be with his uncle. That way, the GAang wouldn't have hated him so much. Well, he still thought that they still hated him. After all, they still hadn't come to check up on him.

Little did he know that back at the house, they were all wondering where he was. After much searching, Katara volunteered to look for him outside. She figured it would be okay since she could bend the water away from her and Zuko when she found him.

She ventured outside and looked at the dark sky. _I hope he's okay_ she thought. As she looked at the cliff that overlooked the whole island. She saw a small spot of red near the edge. She thought it would be Zuko so she hurried to him.

After a lot of running, she finally arrived at the edge of the cliff. There she saw Zuko kneeling, crying in his hands. She knelt beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she saw the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at him with worry and bending the water away from them

"It's my fault, Katara! Everything is my fault!" he cried, gripping her arm

"What? What are you talking about?"

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't betrayed you in Ba Sing Se, we could have defeated Azula! If I hadn't chosen to side with her, I could have been with my uncle! If I didn't speak out in the war room, my mother would still be here! It's my fault, Katara!"

"Zuko, please calm down. It's going to be okay... Please go home. We can talk about it inside..."

"No! I don't deserve to be in your company! I betrayed you! All of you should be mad at me, especially you!"

"Zuko we've already forgiv-"

"How could you forgive someone who has made countless mistakes!"

"I know you're a good person, Zuko! That's why I forgave you! Deep inside, I know you're genuinely good. I know you're not like Azula and you're not like your father! Please come with me! The rain is getting stronger! You might get sick!"

"No! Just leave me here to die..."

"Zuko, please! I'm here for you! We all are! I don't hate you anymore! I'm sorry for treating you like dirt! You didn't deserve it, not one bit."

Zuko stood up and faced her.

"Katara, please. You have to understand. I hate myself more than any other person right now and I just can't forgive myself for my mistakes, especially for hurting you..."

"Zuko, you have to learn to forgive yourself, especially when everybody else has too..."

"I'm afraid, okay? I'm afraid because I might just hurt you again..."

"I know you won't, Zuko. I know you've changed for the better..."

Zuko just turned away and faced the raging seas and the sky again. Katara wanted to get down on her knees and beg him to come with her.

"Zuko, please! Let's go home! Do it for the team!"

He didn't budge.

"Do it for your uncle and for your mom!"

Still no movement. Katara decided to pull her trump card. She was probably going to regret it but...

"Do it for _me_! Because I care about you! _Because I love you!_"

Katara waited for his response. She didn't know that her words, no matter how meaningless they may seem, had a great effect for Zuko. When he heard those 3 words, the storm within him started to disappear.

Drying his tears, he turned around and gave her a small smile. He took her hand and together they walked back to the house.

Katara's words had changed his very core. The stormy sky of his mind was now bright and sunny again. The angry-looking clouds in his soul were now nowhere to be seen. And in his heart, the once-raging grey waves of the seas subsided and turned calm and deep blue again, just like the cerulean eyes of the girl that he loved...

* * *

A/N: yeah, I know. it sucked. Sorry guys. It didn't come out the way I thought it would. But hey, it's not that bad right? Well, I had an awesome Zutara week! Hope you guys did too! :)

Disclaimer: i dont own avatar or any of the characters in it

Hope you like it! R&R please! :)


End file.
